


Кто ходит в гости по утрам

by WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Спецквест WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Canon Divergence AU, Crossover, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter, Protection Magic, Slow Burn, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Тони с Гарри воркуют о науке, Локи слишком много думает о сексе, Тор почти бесполезен, а Брюсу Беннеру, ради всего святого, нужно помедитировать. И всё на самом деле хорошо, кроме планов Таноса, пока не приходят гости. Теперь медитировать нужно Гарри Поттеру.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Спецквест WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195562
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Кто ходит в гости по утрам

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Шанс на спасение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583108) by [Le_Cygne8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8), [WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021). 



> Вдохновлено рейтинговым мини «Шанс на спасение», события разворачиваются на следующий день после атаки читаури, зарисовка о посиделках.

Тор проследил за взглядом Локи, тяжело вздохнул и хлебнул ещё успокоительной настойки.

— Не надо, брат, у тебя что — зубы лишние?

— Но ты только посмотри на них: у нас Танос грядёт, как Апокалипсис, а они воркуют, как два милых голубя без забот и проблем!

— Кхм, — Тор не нашёлся, что ответить. Не говорить же, что согласен. Обсуждение технического прогресса, магии и артефакторики затянулось, и для него звучало набором полной бессмыслицы, но по интонациям и правда походило на любовное воркование.

Напротив него с Локи, через стол с закусками и чайным набором, на глубоком кожаном диване расположились два гения. Они устроились полулёжа по обе стороны от подлокотников. Один — гений инженерной мысли, другой — всего того, что наука на данном этапе развития человечества отвергала: магия, артефакты неизмеримой мощи, чудища и божества всех форм и размеров. 

Оба человека сплетались ногами и языками. И если языками лишь метафорически, слово за слово, то ногами вполне реально — те сталкивались как раз на середине дивана. Сначала Тони Старку было уютно обсуждать дела полулёжа, а потом он выяснил, что из его положения удобно пинать оппонента в бедро. Но Гарри Поттер оказался коварен и бесстыден: он не остался в стороне, тоже закинув ноги на диван и пиная в ответ. А потому к моменту, когда в яростном обсуждении наметился просвет, их нижние конечности уже были переплетены в мире и согласии, чтобы смущать взоры прочих присутствующих. И не скажешь, что пять минут назад это была попытка захвата: блокировать движения противника и убедительно пнуть самому — в такт аргументированной речи.

Локи, наблюдая за зрелищем, давно покрылся лёгким непроходящим румянцем. Явно не такого он ожидал от серьёзной дискуссии. Впрочем, как и Тор. В Асгарде дела государственной (межпланетной!) важности обсуждались иначе: в тронном зале, с созывом доверенных советников и послов других планет. Там каждый жест и взгляд имел значение и был бы истолкован неверно при любой возможности истолковать неверно. Там льстивые речи хитрецов лились мёдом, воинские доклады звучали степенно и величественно, а призывы просто пойти и набить морды всем врагам — яростно, воодушевляюще. А решал всё один бог — Один, и его повеления были непререкаемы, необсуждаемы и неосуждаемы. И, конечно, мудры, ведь он Всеотец и правитель девяти миров. Нельзя в том усомниться ни в речи своей, ни косым взглядом. Только сердцем. Это всё там, в далёком ныне Асгарде... Но Локи и Тор были здесь. Погрязли в чужом уютном споре о технологиях и магии, о разработке защиты планетарного масштаба, о предупреждающих метках (сиг-на-ли-за-ции по-мидгардски). 

Тор немного жалел, что уснуть будет непочтительно по отношению к хозяину Башни и особенно к его гостю-магу, мастеру Гарри. С другой стороны, смотреть за братом — и бдить, чтобы он чего не устроил! — ответственное дело, которое никому нельзя доверить. И вот, преисполнившись собственной важности, Тор, конечно же, упустил момент, когда Локи снова открыл рот.

— Смотреть на ваши брачные игрища было интересно лишь первые полчаса. Сейчас это откровенно утомляет. Давайте вы вернётесь в постель, а потом мы обсудим Таноса и неотвратимость мидгардской судьбы?

И чего Локи бесится? Может, брату трудно признать, что он не поспевает за ходом мысли двух гениев? Вот Тор это спокойно принимал. Под другое его голова заточена.

Тони замер с открытым ртом. Затем коротко ругнулся, ведь, обратив внимание на Локи, он временно забыл мысль, на которой прервался. Но раз уж так и так отвлёкся...

— Вы просто ничего не понимаете в истинно хорошей беседе с умным человеком! — возмутился Тони. — Хотя о чём я. Тут разве что Брюс поймёт этот восторг!

— Брюс будет и дальше пить чай и думать над проблемой, — устало отозвался тот. 

Тони расстарался для него, поэтому уже с утра в гостиной, выбранной для переговоров, Брюса поджидало огромное зелёное антистрессовое кресло-мешок. А рядом — личный маленький столик с зелёным чаем и индийскими сладостями. Ведь для чего ещё нужны большие пространства и деньги, как не для обустройства дорогих гостей со всем комфортом?

Так как Тони ещё разглядывал божественных братьев — его сбили с мысли на полуслове! как коварно со стороны Локи! — Гарри тоже вынужденно отвлёкся от их спора. С интересом огляделся по сторонам. Пожалуй, никто и не думал, что Гарри по-настоящему обращал внимание на обстановку и окружение.

Наконец, Гарри чему-то хмыкнул и, мельком посмотрев на Локи, снова вернул внимание Тони. Но даже этих мгновений хватило: великий бог обмана и коварства поёжился. Всё же некоторых персон стоит избегать. Особенно таких могущественных и жутких, как этот мастер Гарри! Прав был брат! Иногда держать язык за зубами — лучшая тактика (которую Локи пока так и не освоил). 

В какой-нибудь другой реальности развалившийся на диване Гарри Поттер мог выглядеть безобидно. Весь его облик будто бы призывал обмануться: взлохмаченные чёрные волосы, словно с утра он забыл расчесаться — а может, и правда забыл, смешные круглые очки, перстень с чёрным камнем, неприлично босые ступни, а из одежды обычные для мидгардцев джинсы и белая футболка с надписью «Железный человек — мой супергерой» — похоже, из домашней коллекции Тони Старка.

Но к этому прилагалась невероятно насыщенная и уверенно-спокойная магическая аура, поющая о смерти и мировом равновесии. Локи физически чувствовал, как искорки холода бегут по жилам, предупреждая об опасности и лишая жажды помериться силами в магическом искусстве. Может быть, когда-нибудь. Но не сейчас, пока он излишне раздражает Гарри. Локи авантюрист, а не самоубийца. Только вчера он устроил нападение читаури — и влияние Таноса, вероятно, оправдывало его не полностью. Или Гарри злился на что-то ещё. Пусть выглядел мирным, сосредоточенным, заинтересованным — магия, которую Локи видел и осязал, не врала. Гарри был чертовски недоволен. В основном, всем этим инопланетным вторжением и далеко идущими планами Таноса. Однако отложил своё недовольство в сторону, как не имеющее сейчас важности. Но всё же это не значило, что стоило ему попадаться под горячую руку. 

Гарри сказал твёрдо, будто ранее на самом деле слышал и слушал возмущения Локи о брачных игрищах, постели и Таносе:

— Я поддержу Тони. Если сводить всё исключительно к сексу, то вы проживёте очень скучную жизнь. Отношения между живыми разумными существами куда разнообразнее и глубже.

А нет, наверное, он просто слышал и слушал все слова Тони, а остальное уже понял из контекста.

— Эй! Если бы мы занимались сексом, это не было бы скучно! Я великолепный любовник! А твои айкью и тело очевидно слишком горячи!

— Но даже если бы мы занимались...

— Очень! Очень хорошим сексом! 

— Да, Тони, как скажешь, — голос смягчился, казалось, Гарри выглядел позабавленным, — то это не могло бы решить все задачки, поставленные нам этой Вселенной. А избавиться от навязчивых мыслей о сексе, — взгляд скользнул в сторону места, где сидел Локи, но не остановился на нём, — помогает им заняться.

Локи запунцовел, порывисто поднялся с дивана, но тут уж Тор не оплошал. Одной рукой он оперативно закрыл Локи рот, а второй надавил на плечо, усаживая обратно на их диван.

— Пх-пф-фр-мм-пф! — высказался Локи. Тор отпускать не спешил.

И мирная идиллия этого позднего утра была восстановлена. 

Гарри и Тони продолжили ворковать о науке. Брюс слушал, мелкими глотками пил ароматный зелёный чай, правил непонятные графики на планшете и изредка вставлял комментарии, после которых все собеседники ошеломлённо замолкали, а после паузы один из них наконец вскрикивал: «Великолепно!», «А это идея», «Ужасающе! Пробуем!», и дискуссия кипела с новой силой. 

Локи и Тор сидели не только для декораций и дегустации мидгардских завтраков миллиардеров. Периодически их оживлённо расспрашивали о социально-политическом раскладе в девяти мирах, о некоторых редких артефактах, о случаях из завоеваний и тому подобном. В эти моменты скучать не приходилось, Тор любил рассказывать истории, а Локи знал поразительные тонкости в дипломатическом закулисье девятимирья. Но потом всё возвращалось на круги своя, и братьев вновь окутывала окутывала странная атмосфера учёных разговоров.

Мог ли Локи представить подобное ещё вчера, когда открывал проход для читаури? Он ожидал чего угодно от расклада недавних событий, но никак не того, что случилось на самом деле. Нет, частично он угадал верно, но потом... 

Блистательное воображение предлагало прилично вариантов его «падения». Поражение ли от рук мидгардских супергероев или при Таносе, пришедшем к власти. Успеет ли он насладиться триумфом или познает лишь позор. Смерть или заключение. Плен с пытками или с опытами над ним или мирное уединение в камере. Будет ли возможен побег, и если да: по плану, с подменой себя иллюзией или придётся прорываться с боем? С кем именно придётся договариваться, у кого просить помощи, кому её обещать и как долго обманывать тех, кто посчитает, что имеет над ним власть. 

Но мог ли он представить, что за ним, в компании самого приемлемого из супергероев Мидгарда, явится странный нечеловек, мастер магических искусств по имени Гарри, обзовёт рогатым дураком и уведёт в Башню Старка на допрос? А Локи даже не возразит на обзывательство, и не потому, что не осталось сил, а он частично согласен, а потому, что всё пространство вокруг того дышало Смертью и Магией. 

Или что допрос будет представлять из себя исследование разума? Бережное. Скорее плавно собирающее осколки воспоминаний в цельную картину, чем разрывающее всё на части, как происходило в плену, когда в его голову пытался пробиться подручный Таноса. А перед тем, как Гарри начал, снял с Локи подчиняющее влияние Таноса и исцелил самые серьёзные повреждения тела и магических каналов. Поразительно беспечно, но хороший ход для будущего союза. 

А после изучения воспоминаний и краткого их пересказа Тони Старку, с ним поделились виски, потом ужином (это когда в Башню влетела рыжая женщина и заставила их всех поесть) и даже спать его уложили. Пригрозив смешной, но действенной вещью: если не заснёт, то застанет приход брата и Халка. А сон священен, и до утра его не тронут. И правда — не тронули. Сбегать Локи не стал сам, только подготовил такую возможность. Было слишком любопытно, что за персонаж такой, этот мастер Гарри, а ещё — какое выражение лица будет у Тора, когда тот поймёт, что его не держат в оковах, не надели кляп и даже покормят завтраком наравне со всеми. Спойлер: Тор почему-то обрадовался, а не огорчился.

И вот даже сейчас: сидел спокойно рядом на диване. Зевал, скрывая это за очередным глотком из личной фляжки. Раньше там у Тора было нечто столь крепкое, что сшибало посторонних одним запахом, но ещё до попадания к Таносу Локи исхитрился и заколдовал флягу так, чтобы та выдавала лишь успокоительный травяной настой, который никогда не заканчивался. Иными словами, Тору оставалось бы только выкинуть любимую флягу и найти новую или смириться и пить травки, дающие умиротворение духу и ясность разуму. Локи сам подбирал состав! И было неожиданно приятно, что Тор не расстался с этой вещицей и даже использует по назначению. Сентиментальный дурак! А если бы Локи туда яд подмешал?

Плавно текущие мысли и яростную научную беседу вдруг прервал голос электронного слуги Тони Старка:

— Мистер Старк, у нас посетители.

— Наконец-то потеряли Локи? А ведь прошли уже вечер, ночь, утро... Щ.И.Т. сдаёт.

— Щ.И.Т. ломился к нам ещё два часа и тридцать восемь минут назад, мистер Старк.

— О?

— Я не стал вас беспокоить, сэр. Вы ведь ещё вчера закрыли Щ.И.Т.-у доступ и сказали игнорировать их.

— Молодец, Джарвис. Тогда кто наши гости?

— Мистер Роджерс и его спутник уже поднимаются на лифте. Закрыть от них этаж?

— А, чёрт, Роджерсу я и правда доступ оставлял. С кем это он?

— С мистером Рамлоу.

— Пусти их, — вмешался Гарри.

— Пусти их, Джарвис, — подтвердил Тони. — Но зачем они нам? 

— Предчувствие, — Гарри недовольно повёл плечом, и Тони стал собраннее. Затем спустил ноги с дивана, пригладил волосы.

— Джарвис, как я выгляжу?

— Как всегда великолепно, сэр.

Гарри хмыкнул:

— Как человек, которому стоило бы поспать ещё часов пять. — Он так и продолжил полулежать на диване с непонятным интересом поглядывая в сторону дверей.

— Эй, это ты не давал мне спать!

— Ха, Тони Старк! Ты только что подтвердил всё, что только недавно горячо отрицал! — возликовал Локи. А как отпирались! Что это всё во имя науки, а не влечение! 

Тор и Брюс Беннер на удивление одинаково тяжело вздохнули.

— Северный олень, я расскажу тебе секрет! Люди умеют раз-го-ва-ри-вать! И чем лучше собеседник, тем дольше они способны продолжать и продолжать! Пока не окажется, что за окном светает, а проблема Таноса требует больше усилий, чем могут предложить на данный момент сонные мозги трёх гениев!

— Трёх? — Локи остро ухмыльнулся. Но где-то в глубине души досадовал, что его собственный гений не оценили по достоинству. Что же, его профиль вправду был иным, и ещё появятся шансы показать, в чём он действительно хорош.

— Эй-эй, ты что, представил сейчас групповушку?! Тьфу, олень, теперь и я представил! За что ты так жестоко со мной! Я ведь дал тебе кров, мини-бар и даже возможность выспаться почти до обеда! Брюс, скажи ему.

— Не говори со мной, только не ты! — театрально занервничал Локи, сам придвигаясь ближе к Тору. Всё-таки были вещи, в которых он мог положиться на брата. Например, прикрыться в случае чего его могучим телом.

— Мой мозг требует пощады от ваших криков, — потёр переносицу Брюс, — и медитацию. Но да, идеального решения, что делать с Таносом, мы пока не нашли. Только варианты, то хуже, то лучше.

— Мистер Старк, гости прибыли.

Стив Роджерс в костюме Капитана Америки ворвался в гостиную быстрым шагом и засопел, сжимая кулаки и, видимо, сдерживаясь, чтобы вместо приветствий не высказать им всем всё и сразу. Но пристально осмотрел присутствующих, молча кивнул и этим ограничился. И пусть Локи и Гарри игнорировали его появление, остальные приняли Стива спокойно. Всё-таки ещё вчера Капитан Америка, Железный Человек, Тор и Халк вместе сражались против читаури. Такое не проходит бесследно. Теперь Стив, Тони, Тор и Брюс тоже чувствовали себя ближе друг другу. Да и дурное настроение Стива в режиме Кэпа понять нетрудно.

Немного отстав от Капитана Америки в гневе, но всё же следом за ним в гостиную спокойно зашёл Брок Рамлоу в гражданской одежде.

— Так, — голос Гарри похолодел, взгляд обратился к агенту Рамлоу. Аура смерти и недовольства стала отчётливее. 

Локи непринуждённо опёрся плечом о Тора, подавив желание вжаться сильнее. С другой стороны, в этой гостиной всем было плевать на приличия. Ну, кроме Капитана Ледышки, наверное, но тот Локи абсолютно не волновал. 

— Сел сюда немедленно. — Гарри опустил босые ступни на ковёр с длинным белым ворсом и похлопал ладонью по центру дивана аккурат между Тони и им самим.

— Роджерс, ты тоже присаживайся. — Словно тут и не происходило ничего необычного, Тони указал на единственное свободное место. — Я уверен, наши асгардские божества подвинутся и примут скромного тебя на свой царственный диван.

Не то чтобы Тони не мог в считанные минуты обустроить новых гостей с удобством, но душа пела от собственного мелкого коварства. Наверное, заразился от Локи. 

Стив молча покачал головой. А ведь Тор после щедрого предложения Тони успел зажать Локи в самый угол, оставив половину дивана для одного только Стива! Но тот предпочёл отойти к широкому окну и осуждать всех оттуда.

Какого хера, спросил бы Тони Старк, но именно этим волнующим утром вести очередной виток бессмысленных споров с Кэпом ему не хотелось. И он разве что передумал о доставке нового кресла в гостиную (как поначалу планировал, если суровый гость откажется от компании богов). Но хочет стоять? Пусть... В остальном, Тони ему и слова не скажет. 

Сегодня его разум и сердце пребывали в удивительной гармонии, и хотелось не язвить и сердиться, а снова продолжить осмысленные, великолепные дискуссии с Гарри и Брюсом. Удивительно только, что сам Стив до сих пор молчит. Зато его спутник не подвёл.

— А как же поздороваться? — оскалился агент Рамлоу. — Доброго дня. Судя по всему, — он окинул взглядом присутствующих, столы с закусками и напитками, уютные диваны и кресло-мешок Брюса, — день у вас всех начался несравненно лучше, чем у Щ.И.Т.-а, потерявшего Локи, тессеракт и скипетр. Фьюри проклял свои вчерашние распоряжения и жаждет вернуть опасные игрушки обратно.

— Вежливый и наглый, мне нравится, — протянул Тони. — Гарри, мы его оставим?

Гарри в ответ на шутку только задумчиво кивнул. Брок поменялся в лице, но ничего экспрессивного не сказал, а только подошёл к их дивану, как было велено. Осторожно и медленно сел на место, указанное Гарри. 

В руках Гарри материализовалась волшебная палочка. 

Пляски Тони вокруг странного всемогущего куска дерева были ещё вчера, поэтому сейчас он разве что стал выглядеть чуточку озадаченным. В отличие от почему-то испуганного Локи, стремительно решившего: брат ему — брат, защита, опора и поддержка. Больше он не возражал быть зажатым в угол дивана. Вроде ведь Гарри не изучал жажду убийства, так в чём дело? Как вообще его можно бояться? Это же Гарри. Стив вот выглядел любопытствующим и напряжённым одновременно, словно не мог определиться, что испытывать и насколько безопасно происходящее. Брюс излучал мягкий исследовательский интерес.

Острый кончик узловатой белой палочки упёрся Броку в лоб. Все затаили дыхание и напряглись. Гарри вдруг выразительно постучал палочкой по молча подставленному лбу.

— Дурак, — только и сказал Гарри. 

Его волшебная палочка ярко засияла золотистым светом. Проследила путь по чужой шее с дёрнувшимся кадыком, уткнулась в ключицу. Гарри забормотал что-то на неизвестном языке, водя палочкой над грудной клеткой и животом. Брок длинно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

Зрелище завораживало, но как минимум Тони волновало кое-что другое. Мозг начал лихорадочно работать в новом направлении, а также подсчитывал время, которое Гарри колдовал палочкой над телом замершего и ровно дышащего Брока. Выводы были неутешительными и Тони не нравились. 

Ведь это точно исцеляющее заклинание, Гарри вчера демонстрировал его действие на самом Тони, как только они остались без свидетелей, и на бедной тушке Локи, когда они уже забрали его в Башню для приватных разговоров. Но вчера этот агент вроде был в порядке. Может, и не в полном, но пострадал он уж точно не хуже Тони Старка. А тем временем его лечили дольше, чем Тони тогда. Что успело случиться?

Прошла первая минута, вторая, Тони, не глядя, взмахом руки остановил кого-то, попытавшегося открыть рот. Он считал, наблюдал и думал. Пошла четвёртая минута... Над Локи Гарри вчера возился около пятнадцати-двадцати минут, но у Локи были отбиты внутренние органы, сломаны многочисленные кости, и Гарри, в перерывах между лечением, то матерился, то благословлял крепость и скорость регенерации божественных тел. А тут только сосредоточенно и беспрерывно шептал вслух заклинания. Насколько помнил Тони, Брок Рамлоу был обычным человеком (пусть и с тонкой душевной организацией, прославившей его непревзойдённым мудаком на весь Щ.И.Т., это уже были детали, не делающие его супером или божеством). Наконец на исходе шестой минуты Гарри перестал бормотать, золотистое сияние исчезло — а за ним и сама волшебная палочка растворилась в воздухе.

— Что это было? — спросил Стив.

— Исправление ваших действий, — ответил ему почему-то Локи. 

— Эй-эй, — вмешался Брок, — моих действий, не надо тут на Кэпа гнать.

Локи и Гарри были единственными, кто умел читать энергетические следы, но не единственными, кто умел делать выводы. Брюс несколько потемнел лицом. Тони озадаченно приподнял брови. Тор не понял.

— Что это значит, брат? Когда в Мидгарде вставало солнце и мы предавались сну, пропустили какую-то заварушку?

— До того, как встало солнце, — уточнил Локи. — И заварушка была на двоих. И, вероятно, она нас не касается.

Своими умениями в чтении магических и иных следов, оставляющих на живых существах отпечаток, он по праву гордился. Единственное, что озадачило: два типа энергии Кэпа на теле этого агента до исцеляющих заклятий Гарри.

Гарри пристально посмотрел на Локи, и тот решил помолчать.

Взгляд Гарри на Локи Тони и Брюс расшифровали как ещё одно «да» к дикой теории, где честь и совесть американской нации не постеснялся подраться с подчинённым или даже избить его. Какие могли быть причины? Агент Рамлоу, конечно, остёр на язык, но вряд ли довёл его языком до рукоприкладства?

— С агентом Рамлоу всё было в порядке, — ответил Кэп.

— А с ним всегда всё в порядке, — пожал плечами Гарри Поттер. — Наверное, даже дом на него урони, он скажет, что всё окей.

— Проверять не надо, — мрачно отозвался Брок. — Пожалуйста. А то знаю я ваши эксперименты.

— Это не мои эксперименты, это чувство юмора у судьбы. Что ты сделал?

— Ничего Рамлоу не сделал, — тут же вмешался Кэп. — Только рассказал кое-что интересное. По этой причине я здесь. Не по распоряжению Щ.И.Т.-а, не из-за Локи. Меня не волнует, что с ним станет, если ущерб, нанесённый им, возместят и страну обезопасят от его действий.

— Даже так? Интересненько, что это тебя смогло задеть, что справедливость перестала волновать? Мы ведь ещё не успели сказать, что Локи был под подчиняющим заклятьем Таноса.

— Не знаю никакого Таноса, но сейчас и тебя зацепит, Старк, сын Старка, основателя Щ.И.Т., — прищурился Стив.

— Ну давай, порази меня в самое сердце!

— Гидра процветает.

— Блядь!

— Гидра и Щ.И.Т. почти единый организм.

— О-о, Фьюри?! Да не может быть? Он, конечно, тот ещё мудак, но...

— Не знаю насчёт него, — неловко пожал плечами Стив. — А вот Пирс — да.

— Пиздец. Министр безопасности поддерживает Гидру. И это лучший друг Фьюри. Эй, Рамлоу, — Тони тыкнул Брока в плечо, — ты, что ли, двойной агент?

— Ну я.

— Живём, — одобрительно кивнул Тони.

— Как-то спокойно ты реагируешь, Старк, — напряжённо отметил Кэп.

— Скажи ты мне в другой день, Роджерс, и я закатил бы истерику. Но сегодня у нас Танос на повестке дня. И бля-а-а, ты не представляешь, сколько корректировок в планы и расчёты придётся внести даже не из-за Гидры как таковой, а из-за того, что Фьюри и Пирс дружбаны, а Пирс имеет огромное влияние на Совет Безопасности и некоторых важных людей. История с Гидрой и Щ.И.Т.-ом тесно связана с жизнью моих родителей. Конечно, я держу это в уме и не забуду, — Тони приложил указательный палец к виску, — но поверь, сейчас судьба всего человечества мне дороже.

— Тони, — Стив неожиданно перешёл на имя, — что ты скрываешь?

— Я скрываю? Я прямым текстом тебе говорю, что у нас и без Гидры полный пиздец! — взорвался Тони.

— Что это значит, что там с человечеством? — тихо поинтересовался Брок, посмотрев на Гарри.

— Танос, — коротко ответил тот.

— И? Хотя плевать, что это или кто, скажи мне, где «Танос» по шкале угрозы?

— Если без моего вмешательства и заигрываний со Вселенной, то сто из десяти, планетарный уровень угрозы.

Брок присвистнул.

— Полвселенной в опасности! Это куда хуже! — возмутился Локи.

— Брат верно молвит, — согласился Тор.

— Ну, землян обычно волнуют только они сами и Земля, так что я начал с главного, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Погоди-погоди, — переключил внимание со Стива на Гарри Тони, — что значит без твоего вмешательства? Мы такое рассчитывали? Ты же согласился подключать магическую защиту.

— Это другое, забудь пока, — поморщился Гарри. — Зря я вообще сказал.

— Какое-то средство на самый крайний случай? — поинтересовался Брюс.

— Сила, равная Таносу, будет равна ему и по мощи смертельной угрозы. С некоторыми вещами не стоит шутить, — расплывчато ответил Гарри.

— Почему «вмешательство» волнует их больше «заигрывания», — почти про себя пробормотал Брок. Но хорошим слухом отличались как минимум Тони, сидевший рядом, и Стив, в силу обострённого восприятия и внимания конкретно к Броку. А Локи в любом случае был молча согласен. Заигрывание со Вселенной — из уст мага и такого мастера, как Гарри, — не звучало легкомысленным оборотом речи.

— Ладно, загадочный маг, потом расскажешь всё по секрету, — пожал плечами Тони, но взгляд у него остался внимательным. Скорее всего, и правда запланировал пытать Гарри наедине.

— Локи, твой выход, — мягко попросил Брюс, пока его не опередил Тони в более язвительной манере, — расскажи нашему Кэпу сказку о шести сингулярностях...

— Что это? — озадаченно спросил Стив.

— То, что потом стало шестью всемогущими камушками, — вмешался Тони. — Но Брюс прав, прости, Локи расскажет лучше. У него талант.

— Талант вляпываться, — мрачно дополнил Гарри. — Знакомься, твой собрат, Брок.

— Мне надо оскорбиться, что ты сравниваешь меня с сиятельным рогатым божеством?

— Почему вам всем так не нравится шлем Локи? Отличный же, мужественный, великие воины прошлого носили такие, — вступился за брата Тор.

Локи только закатил глаза.

— Ты не помогаешь, Тор.

А вот Стив почему-то сильно помрачнел. Вроде ничего такого не случилось? Если магическую ауру Гарри обычные люди не замечали, да и не давила она на них без необходимости, то вот Стива в режиме «Капитан Америка осуждает» игнорировать было сложно. 

— Кэп, что случилось? Ты наконец проникся масштабом нашей проблемы?

— Тони, про масштаб я услышал сразу. И я с вами. В силу непонятной ситуации с Гидрой можем никого не звать из Щ.И.Т.-а, но меня вы отсюда не выкинете, понятно?

— Да, конечно, без проблем. Даже не собирался, — Тони поднял руки с открытыми ладонями вверх. — Расслабься.

Но Кэп более хмурым быть не перестал. Однако теперь стало понятнее, что большая часть осуждения перепадала не Тони, а тому, кто сидел рядом.

Брок откинулся на спинку дивана и коротко ругнулся.

— Да что я опять не так сделал, а?

— Значит, Брок? И как давно мистер Поттер обращается к тебе по имени? Ненавижу дефрагментацию информации. Думал, вчера мы выяснили всё. И что Гидра — это и есть всё.

— Что? Ты о чём, Кэп? Никогда невозможно выяснить твоё «всё»! Мы где работаем, по-твоему? 

— Мистер Роджерс, — вмешался Гарри, — вы бы определились, чего хотите от Брока. Мне плевать, чего именно, да и что вы о нём думаете — тоже, хоть убеждённым нацистом его считайте или замуж зовите, но выберите что-то одно и идите в этом направлении, а не прыгайте из крайности в крайность. Раздражаете.

— О, привыкай, Гарри, это просто Стив, — попытался ободрить его Тони.

Гарри вдруг поднялся с дивана и потянулся. Посмотрел на Стива внимательно и спокойно, без угрозы:

— Послушайте моего совета, или однажды я вас уничтожу.

— Мои отношения с Рамлоу — не ваше дело, — возразил Стив.

Брок закрыл лицо руками и застонал:

— Не рой мне могилу ещё глубже, а?

Гарри тем временем подошёл к Брюсу, сел на ковёр рядом с его креслом-мешком и что-то тихо заговорил, больше не обращая на других в гостиной никакого внимания.

Тони и Локи отчаянно хотели поинтересоваться, кто, по мнению Брока, роет ему могилу. Гарри Поттер? Стив Роджерс? Чьи отношения он ставит выше и всё такое, но чувство момента не позволяло спросить вслух. Лучше было досмотреть пьесу до конца акта.

— Я же сказал, что миссии засекречены, и я не могу поделиться. И понятное дело, что при толпе народа я не буду... в смысле, я же не Тони Старк, а малознакомым агентам и прочим Гарри Поттер должен внушать ужас и величие, никак не меньше. 

Стив фыркнул.

— Я ничего не сообщал тебе, Кэп, насчёт того, насколько близко знаком с Гарри Поттером. Так что не говори мне снова, что я тебя обманывал.

— И насколько же близко?

— О-о, я думал, этап с ревностью мы прошли ещё вчера. — Брок хлопнул себя по коленям. — Охуенно прошли, между прочим.

Очевидно, его сдержанного спокойствия хватило не надолго. Впрочем, по слухам в Щ.И.Т., которыми Джарвис изредка развлекал Тони, это было весьма мифическое свойство Брока Рамлоу. На миссиях он, может, и превращался в хладнокровного профессионала, но в обычной жизни верх брали итальянские корни. 

— Язык, Рамлоу!

Брок показал ему язык.

— Как видишь, в порядке. 

Гарри встряхнул головой, будто пытался выкинуть из неё лишние мысли, и поднялся на ноги. Как и Брюс.

— Я что-то пропустил? — спросил их Тони. — Я с вами!

— Не стоит, Тони, доктор Беннер обещал мне показать то чудесное место, которое ты обустроил ему для медитации. Лучше проследи, что именно Локи расскажет о камнях бесконечности и Таносе.

— Вы правда будете медитировать? — полюбопытствовал Локи.

— Это не эвфемизм, если ты об этом.

— Да знаю, хочу посмотреть, как изменится ток твоей магии после медитации.

— Это можно проследить приборами? — заинтересовался Брюс.

— А-а, почему великий Тони Старк должен быть нянькой здесь, когда самое интересное переносится в мой оазис дзена!

— Тони, кто, если не ты, сможет их выдержать, — Гарри слабо улыбнулся. Но улыбка не продержалась и двух секунд. — Локи, я вернусь примерно через час, тогда и посмотришь, что с моей магией. А пока успеешь ввести в дело Брока и вот его, — кивок в сторону Стива.

— Будешь мне должен, — крикнул ему в спину Тони. — А вы завтракайте. Наверняка в Щ.И.Т.-е не кормят нормально. Вот, Рамлоу, держи пиццу, а то, кажется, Гарри мне не простит, если ты упадёшь в обморок от голода. Всё, Локи, заводи шарманку, а вы слушайте страшную сказочку о шести кольцах всевластья и злом великане, тёмном властелине Таносе, задумавшем спасти вселенную. Тор, не вздыхай, всего лишь в третий раз слушаешь. Я вообще в пятый и ничего, держусь.

***

— Агент Рамлоу — твой племянник? — осторожно поинтересовался Брюс у Гарри, пока они шли по коридорам Башни, следуя указаниям Джарвиса.

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой, — но знаешь, что-то в этом есть. Меня можно считать за его очень-очень дальнего родственника.

— Расскажешь? Я не собираюсь использовать информацию против тебя, и мне кажется, что тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить. Может, Тони подошёл бы лучше, — Брюс чуть виновато улыбнулся и развёл руками, мол, я-то не он.

— Ты или кто-либо не сможете использовать это против меня, — Гарри даже чему-то усмехнулся. — Если только против себя. Ну и Броку проблем доставите, но он большой мальчик, сам справится. А ты замечательный собеседник, не принижай себя.

Брюс мягко усмехнулся.

— Собеседник, который в любой момент может превратиться в чудовище, пышущее яростью. Меня не боятся лишь те, кто меня не знают. А из тех, кто в курсе — одна милая девушка и ты с Тони. Может, ещё Тор, но это же Тор, ты понимаешь, он принадлежит другой культуре. Остальные только хуже или лучше маскируют свой страх.

— Но ты его всё равно чуешь, — уверенно кивнул Гарри. — И злишься только сильнее.

— Да, — выдохнул Брюс. — Я всегда зол.

— Ты отлично справляешься. 

Они добрались до чудом не пострадавшего вчера места. На одном из верхних этажей Башни их ждал застеклённый сад с разнообразием флоры и даже несколькими климатическими зонами. Журчали искусственные ручейки. На сочной зелёной траве одной из мини-локаций было действительно подготовлено что-то похожее на место для медитаций — лежали коврики для йоги и были раскиданы цветные шёлковые подушечки. Стопкой высились мягкие тёплые пледы, наверное, больше для антуража или для использования в качества покрывала на траве, ведь температура воздуха предлагала гостям скорее раздеться до маек и трусов, чем укутаться в плед. 

Там они и расположились: на расстеленном на траве тёмно-синем пледе, среди декоративных пальм и кофейных деревьев с сочными и яркими зелёными листьями. 

— Ты меня спросил о Броке Рамлоу... К счастью, он мне не племянник.

— Но на этом всё счастье заканчивается? — мягко усмехнулся Брюс.

— Ну, в каком-то смысле он мне родственник. Когда-то давно в юности я прошёл в своём первом магическом обществе некие испытания. Мне желали смерти, мне желали победы... можно сказать, это стало моей инициацией. А из-за размаха событий и череды нелепых судьбоносных случайностей я не только повзрослел и взял на себя нормальные для магов обязательства. Я, хм, обрёл необычные дары и вместе с ними принял ответственность за благополучие потомков того рода, в котором эти дары создавались. Подробнее я тебе не расскажу, просто хотел показать общую картину. 

Брюс согласно кивнул. Гарри продолжил:

— Когда-то я думал, что эта ответственность — она только за меня одного, а потом оказалось, что потомков моей прародительницы не так уж мало. Пусть их и раскидало по многим мирам. Моя далекая прародительница в своё время путешествовала по разным измерениям, изучала культуры и местных жителей. Пыталась понять кое-что важное — концепцию любви, ради которой живые существа пренебрегали смертью, не боялись и даже добровольно шли в её объятия. Разумно это или нет, но одним из итогов размышлений и стала моя ответственность за детей её детей. Пара капель той древней драгоценной крови делает Брока Рамлоу моим... кем-то, за чьим благополучием я иногда слежу. Обычно не вмешиваюсь, но у вас тут в Мидгарде сейчас происходят интересные события, приходится держать руку на пульсе. Иногда буквально.

— И тебе не нравится Роджерс, — Брюс по-доброму улыбался, и в уголках его глаз собрались лучики-морщинки. Удивительно, что в этом миролюбивом человеке неугасимым костром пылала ярость.

— Конечно, мне не нравится этот маленький комок злости и ревности, от которого Брок в таком восторге.

— Маленький? — Брюс не знал никого, кто ещё назвал бы так Кэпа.

— Так Стив Роджерс с детства такой. Мелкий, худой и болезненный, а в сердце ураган. Если бы ещё мозги завезли, я не против, но его здравый смысл лет семьдесят лежит во льдах.

— Это метафора? — Брюс спросил осторожно, во фразе Гарри было что-то не так.

— Почему? Криокамера вполне реальна, но с этим разберётся Брок, когда у него будет доступ в нужное место и ещё несколько похищенных у Гидры артефактов. Не думай сейчас об этом, это слишком тяжело для тебя и твоего зелёного парня.

— Всё так плохо?

— Достаточно, — Гарри меланхолично улыбнулся.

— Ладно, оставляю это на тебя и агента Рамлоу. Но насчёт Стива Роджерса. Он, может, немного старомоден и не адаптировался к новому времени, к новой жизни, но он ведь неплохой парень.

— Мне не нравится не то, какой он, а фанатичность моего подопечного и их нездоровые отношения.

— А у них уже отношения? Они нездоровые? И разве не должен это решать сам Рамлоу?

— Брюс, тебе стоит быть моим психотерапевтом, — Гарри усмехнулся. — Я и сам задаюсь этими вопросами, но это не мешает мне злиться, когда я вижу вот это всё и вынужден лечить повреждения, нанесённые Роджерсом.

— Понимаю. Впрочем, твой подопечный больше похож на того, кто откусит руку, если ему предложат палец, а не на того, кто подставит под удар левую щёку, получив по правой. Как ты и говорил: он большой мальчик. Пусть характер и двойная работа у него не сахар, пусть у Стива характер, отношение к Гидре и работа в некотором роде ещё хуже, но... они оба справятся, если захотят. Я так думаю.

— Эх, у всех потомков такие дрянные характеры, что я давно привык, но вот способность влезать в неприятности на ровном месте дана далеко не всем. — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — И если бы абсолютно всё было в порядке, кровь меня бы не позвала. Впрочем, ладно... Я здесь, вы здесь, даже асгардские принцы с нами. И катастрофы вселенского масштаба пока не произошло. Спасибо за беседу, мне стало немного легче.

— Полчаса на медитацию, и вернёмся?

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Гарри. И оба замолчали, сосредотачиваясь только на себе.

***

— Тор, что в слове «пытки» тебе неясно? У Таноса совершенно другие порядки, чем у нас! Это не ленивые асгардские пленения, где провинившихся сразу или убивают, или калечат, лишая самого важного, будь то рука у воина, ноги у гонца или способности у мага; а если держат в плену, то просто заточают в тюрьмах-ловушках! Ха, да это курорт в сравнении!

— Мы оба не раз сталкивались с гневом отца, не относись к этому легкомысленно, брат!

— Он мне не отец! И не своди опять всё к нему, когда в эти два столетия он ни черта не сделал — и не попытался! — с активностью приближённых Таноса.

Локи злился, Тор хмурился и недоумевал, но в большей степени переживал за испытания, выпавшие на долю его болезного брата. Тони устало тёр виски — в компании Брюса и Гарри ему всё-таки было в разы лучше — и проще, так как в их присутствии Локи с Тором вели себя куда приличнее и даже робели. Стив внимательно слушал. Брок Рамлоу, как ни странно, спал, уткнувшись носом в свободный подлокотник дивана.

— Весело тут у вас, — не очень убедительно произнёс Гарри, осмотрев компанию.

— Гарри, Брюс! Наконец-то! — воскликнул Тони. — Хм, Гарри, твоё место заняли.

— Нестрашно.

Гарри подошёл к их дивану, прошептал что-то на латыни над Броком — только и блеснул чёрный камень в его перстне — и, придерживая спящего за голову и плечо, аккуратно толкнул его на пушистый белый ковёр там же, у подножия дивана.

— Вот и вся проблема. — Гарри забрался к Тони на освободившуюся часть дивана. — Что его усыпило-то?

— Пара дней без сна, очевидно. — За время, что Гарри и Брюса не было, Стив разжился чёрным стулом, на котором сидел наоборот, облокотившись руками о спинку.

— И обсуждения одного и того же на повторе, — добавил свою версию Тони.

— Потому что предложение Стива бредовое и даже Тор — Тор! — считает, что я отлично справлюсь с ролью хитроумного злодея! И я, конечно, хитроумный! И эффектный! Но я не пойду снова к Таносу! Да он меня уничтожит только за провал с захватом Мидгарда, даже если я принесу ему тессеракт!

— Локи, выдохни, ты точно не пойдёшь к Таносу, не сейчас и не в ближайшую бесконечность.

— О, благодарю, успокоил. И твоя магия стала мягче.

— Ещё бы, доктор Беннер очень умиротворяюще действует. Как и хорошая медитация, — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Почему Локи не пойдёт к Таносу? Свой шпион в их рядах был бы очень полезен, — упрямо повторил Стив явно не в первый раз. Он был совершенно серьёзен. Казалось, говорит не в пику кому-то, а потому что действительно считает, что это хороший ход.

— Я объясню, мистер Роджерс. А ты что думаешь, Тони?

— Что мёртвый шпион бесполезен, а живой Локи нам ещё пригодится. Да и против его воли замышлять подобное глупо. — буркнул Тони. — Мы неспроста не рассматривали этот вариант с самого начала. Но в словах Кэпа есть здравый смысл. Знать, где Танос, на какой камень у него ближайшие планы — важно. Вот мы и ходим по кругу.

— Переставайте ходить по кругу. Локи, сейчас, будь добр, помолчи. Мистер Роджерс, ответьте мне на несколько вопросов. Вы отправили бы шпионить ребёнка?

Стив выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— В военное время в партизанских отрядах могли быть дети постарше, подростки. Их не принимают во внимание, а потому у них больше возможностей. Но только в военное время. Дети должны расти в мире.

— Спасибо за честный ответ. А человека, который обладает бесценной информацией, в стан врага?

— Нет, — тут Стив ни раздумывал ни секунды.

— И простите, мистер Роджерс, за этот вопрос, но…

— Говорите уже. Я всё равно не понимаю, почему взрослый дееспособный Локи такой неприкасаемый и бесценный, когда именно в роли шпиона он проявил бы свой потенциал лучшим образом.

— Потому что вы рассуждаете как солдат о другом солдате. А Локи — божество, и это не пустые слова и не про иерархию, где одних защищают, а других пускают на убой. Но, возможно, я смогу убедить вас иначе. Пусть Локи — солдат, переживший плен. Хорошо. Вы бы отправили его второй раз туда, где его пытали?

Стив закаменел спиной и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Это другое! Локи в итоге помогал Таносу.

Гарри запрокинул голову и у кого-то попросил прощения. У кого именно — было не разобрать, слишком тихо прозвучало.

— Спрошу ещё раз. Ты отправил бы Джеймса Барнса после Аззано снова в Гидру?

Стив молча встал и с силой метнул стул в Гарри.

Стул не долетел, словно столкнувшись с невидимым щитом, — и грохнулся рядом с Броком на пол, задев того, но не разбудив. Тони присвистнул, Брюс только тяжело вздохнул. Гарри даже не пошевелился, с интересом смотря на Стива:

— Сочту это за категоричное нет.

Стив мрачно кивнул и настороженно подошёл к дивану Тони и Гарри, чтобы забрать стул. За сцену было неловко, но мистер Поттер мог бы его поблагодарить, что он не набил ему морду по-простому. Забрать стул не получалось… Тони всхлипнул от смеха. Спящий у дивана Брок обнял стул и только поморщился во сне, усилил хватку, когда Стив потянул тот из его рук.

— Да что за день такой, — с досадой проговорил Стив, отпустил стул, отошёл на некоторое расстояние и просто сел на пол, сложив ноги по-турецки. — Хорошо, я больше не буду настаивать насчёт плана с Локи. 

Одобрительно выдохнул Тор, словно с его плеч упала неподъёмная ноша.

Стив спросил:

— Почему тебя тогда не смущает Брок в Гидре, ты же вроде о нём так печёшься?

— Это другое. Брок может быть в относительной безопасности в Гидре, и пусть он попал туда не по своей воле, сейчас его действия вполне осознанны и добровольны, он знает, что делает, чем рискует и ради чего. В конце концов, у него есть поддержка в лице нас. А помочь Локи, когда тот окажется с Таносом наедине на другом конце Вселенной, я не смогу. Брок в Гидре — работоспособный план. Локи вновь у Таноса — преступное деяние. Прости, но это так.

— Если вы закончили с драмой, — осторожно и медленно произнёс Тони, — то у меня есть вопрос. Вот то твое мнение, Гарри, что Локи божество, а потому с ним так нельзя. Может, мы отклоняемся от темы — но мы так давно от неё отклонились, — удовлетвори моё любопытство, а?

Брюс серьёзно кивнул, соглашаясь, ему тоже было интересно. А вот Локи неуютно заёрзал на своём диване и посмотрел на Гарри с подозрением.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Расы долгожителей и бессмертных божеств взрослеют медленно. Сколько бы столетий Локи ни было, он пока что недостаточно взрослый, чтобы тягаться с Таносом. Но дело даже не совсем в этом. Локи — трикстер. Природа льда и огненная сила сыграли свою роль, как и некоторые контрасты жизни и воспитания, не будем о них. И хотите — верьте мне, хотите — нет, но Вселенная обожает трикстеров. Серьёзно, души в них не чает. Потому-то им обычно и дозволяется, и прощается больше, чем другим существам в любом из миров. Но, кхм, сломленный жизнью трикстер несёт беды себе, всем окружающим и, в конечном итоге, тем, кто его обидел — тут даже если не сам напоследок, то Вселенная подключится.

— И мы чуть не пропустили такие подробности, — казалось, Тони был заворожён.

— Переходя к главному: трикстеры в пубертате ещё беззащитны. 

— Да км-пф-х, — Тор быстро зажал Локи рот, не давая оскорбить Гарри, но когда тот укусил ладонь, отпустил его. — Да тебе-то сколько столетий, чтобы ты имел право так говорить?

Гарри проигнорировал Локи и продолжил:

— Пока они не вошли в полную силу, пока не нашли гармонию с самим собой и контакт со Вселенной. И тем особенно опасны. Задень юного трикстера — и будь готов огрести. Даже если тому будет плохо, ваше дело тоже потерпит неудачу. Танос хороший тому пример. И надо смотреть, как ещё повернётся с Одином, честно говоря… У него не очень положительный опыт воспитания детей. И если говорить с практической точки зрения, то насильная отправка Локи к Таносу откликнется неудачей уже для нас. Это нехитрые правила Вселенной относительно божеств его вида. 

— А всё-таки, что там насчёт возраста твоего вида, мастер Гарри? — поинтересовался Тор. 

Он всё никак не мог определить даже примерное количество столетий. Внешний облик ни о чём не говорил, кроме предпочтений самого мага о том, как ему выглядеть, а ощущения разнились. Мощь магической ауры и знания Гарри намекали о многих летах, но так же Тора не покидало впечатление, что пусть сила того взращена — сила ещё молода.

— О возрасте спрашивать неприлично, — мягко и чуть укоряюще заметил Брюс Тору.

— Пожалуй, оставлю этот секрет за собой.

— Так нечестно, — театрально надулся Тони. Ему, может, тоже было интересно.

Гарри легко рассмеялся:

— Мир несправедлив.

Вдруг отозвался спящий Брок Рамлоу на ковре у ног Гарри. Сначала сонно забормотал что-то невнятное, а потом вдруг отчётливо, с напевом произнёс, так и не открывая глаз:

— Повелителю всегда восемнадцать. 

Улыбка Гарри тут же исчезла. 

— О? Это что-то новенькое! — удивился Тони. — Он вообще спит?

Но судя по всему, Брок спал, потому что тихо продолжил напевать что-то дальше, но без слов — какой-то знакомый ему мотив песни.

Гарри нахмурился, наклонился и коснулся ладонью его лба. 

— Вроде не бредит, — Гарри вынес вердикт, всё так же озабоченно хмуря брови и откидываясь обратно на спинку дивана.

— Что он поёт, ты знаешь, Гарри? — живо заинтересовался Тони. Он успел спросить у Джарвиса, но тот не нашёл совпадений в песнях на английском языке и теперь расширил поиск на другие языки.

— Определённо местный фольклор. Ну, как местный. Одного знакомого мне мира.

В правой руке Гарри вдруг возникла волшебная палочка, и он пустил из неё непонятное заклинание, обвивающее теперь запястья Брока парными браслетами из чёрных узоров, похожих на загадочные письмена. Затем узоры выцвели на коже и исчезли, словно их никогда и не было.

— Что это? — спросил Стив.

— Не ваше дело.

— Это безопасно? — спросил Стив по-другому.

— Да, разумеется. Тони, я могу попросить Джарвиса об услуге?

— Если это в его силах и не страшный злодейский замысел, то вперёд.

— Джарвис, будь добр, найди мне, пожалуйста, упоминания о Дедпуле за последние две недели и, если получится, его примерное местоположение на завтра.

— Да, мистер Поттер, это несложно, скоро у вас будут все необходимые данные.

— Зачем тебе этот сумасшедший, Гарри?

— Нужна одна услуга от него. Ничего противозаконного, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Поговорим с ним о мире Смерти.

— Хельхейм? — вскинулся Тор.

— Необязательно, он одно из отражений. А ваша сестра вроде ни при чём. Вот и узнаю завтра.

— У нас есть сестра? — Локи и Тор ужаснулись в один голос.

— Эм? — Гарри озадаченно посмотрел на братьев. — Конечно. Заточена Одином в Хельхейме и отлично управляется со своими владениями.

— Да там одни мёртвые пустоши, чем там управлять? Туда ссылают на смерть, — удивился Тор.

— Мёртвые пустоши? И давно вы там были? — отчего-то развеселился Гарри. — Если даже не знаете, что у вас есть старшая сестра. Хэла задала бы вам трёпку за это, определённо. Не учили вы историю. Но возвращаясь к теме: если вы не знаете о правительнице Хельхейма, то что вы знаете о мире, в котором она хозяйка? Не с чужих сказок, а что там творится на самом деле?

Тор насупился.

— Её можно навестить?

Локи пихнул его локтём:

— Погоди. За что её заточили?

Гарри задумался.

— Примерно за то же, за что вскоре бы посадили в асгардскую тюрьму тебя.

— Что?! — в один голос воскликнули Локи и Тор. Остальные тоже смотрели с интересом.

— Формально это был, будет ли, бунт, непослушание, попытка захватить трон — выбирайте, что вам больше нравится. По-настоящему, м-м… Хэла входила в полную силу, и Один, который видел это, ужесточал свою власть над ней, боясь потерять позиции могущественного правителя. По мирам уже ходила слава о Хэле, великой воительнице, Богини Смерти, как её называли, что была беспощадна в битвах — она преподносила Всеотцу каждую свою победу, каждый новый мир. Руководила армией, и воины её боготворили. Один опасался всё сильнее, Хэла оскорблялась его недоверием, не зная, кого ещё захватить, чтобы доказать свою верность, а Один воспринимал это за очередные демонстрации её силы и власти. Конфликт разгорался, каждая сторона считала себя правой… Наконец Хэла устроила бунт, провалила его, и Один заточил её в Хельхейме навеки, а также запретил любые упоминания в девяти мирах о некогда любимой дочери. Но сейчас на окраинах дальних от Асгарда планет барды всё ещё напевают легенды о её красе, силе и так далее.

— Ты не слишком ли хорошо знаешь эту историю, Гарри? — спросил Тони. — Ты сражался вместе с ней? Тогда?

— Нет, тогда мы были незнакомы. Но было дело, мы помогли друг другу позже. Я общался с Хэлой, поэтому знаю историю с её слов. И, Локи, Тор, возможно, она правда будет рада вас увидеть. Если она согласится, а вы не передумаете, я помогу вам проникнуть в Хельхейм незаметно от Одина.

— А она правда богиня Смерти? — влез Тони. За вчерашний и сегодняшний день его представления о мире перевернулись несколько раз, и знания о Вселенной всё продолжали расширяться.

— Это скорее титул, — Гарри ответил задумчиво, словно не был уверен до конца. — Пожалуй, её можно назвать преемницей Смерти, и со своими обязанностями она пока справляется, хотя ждёт не дождётся, когда родится новая девочка Хель, что придёт ей на смену. Но богиня? Хэле, её божественной сути, ближе война и бурные изменения, чем покой и равновесие.

— Так почему ты сказал, что я могу повторить судьбу Хэлы? — спросил Локи. Вполне закономерно, что будущее волновало Локи немного больше возможной встречи с сестрой.

— Потому что в этот раз Один не будет дожидаться, когда его непокорный подопечный ребёнок войдёт в полную силу. Ему хватило проблем с Хэлой. Может, он провоцировал тебя и раньше, наверняка что-то было. Может, ему хватит того, что ты хотел уничтожить Мидгард: пусть ты и находился под властью Таноса — ты пытался оспорить его собственную. А может, ты сам не выдержишь и решишь свергнуть Одина, а, Локи? — Гарри усмехнулся так, словно что-то знал о планах Локи.

— После твоих рассказов — не хочу, — передёрнул тот плечами. 

— Вот и славно, одной проблемой меньше, — Гарри отчего-то развеселился. — На неделе могу вас с Тором подкинуть до сестрицы, и если ты, Локи, найдёшь там поддержку или какого-нибудь спутника, то было бы неплохо, возьми ты на себя дипломатическую миссию. Пока мы тут займёмся защитой Мидгарда, а Тор, как любимчик Одина, попытается донести до того степень будущих проблем с Таносом, ты мог бы последовать на те планеты, что не входят в юрисдикцию Одина, и предупредить власти. Заодно попутешествуешь, миры посмотришь, союзников поищешь. 

— Только обличья меняй, — обеспокоенно вмешался Тор.

Локи фыркнул.

— Не учи меня таким вещам, я в них мастер.

Теперь фыркнул уже Тор. Локи пихнул его острым локтём в бок. Ну не надо ему всё время напоминать о Таносе! Локи вообще-то не выбирал, куда попадёт, когда падал в бездну.

— Хорошо, что ты нашёлся, — задумчиво сказал Гарри. — Теперь многое может пойти по-другому. Лучше, легче, с меньшим количеством потерь и большим — чудес.

— Так ты поэтому вчера очутился в городе? — поинтересовался Тони. — Ну, я же помню, мы две недели назад виделись на той выставке в Новой Зеландии, у тебя ещё появилась безумная идея, и ты собирался не вылезать из мастерской ближайшую вечность.

— А? — не понял Гарри. — Да, я ещё не закончил с тем проектом. К чему ты ведёшь? Его придётся временно отложить.

— Ты пришёл на нашу супергеройскую вечеринку с Локи и вторжением читаури, потому что трикстеров обижать нехорошо? Вселенная расстроится и всё такое, непорядок? Хотел ему помочь?

Гарри помедлил с ответом.

— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, Тони.

— У тебя не получится, Гарри, каждый раз ты меня только удивляешь чем-нибудь новеньким.

— Так вот… нет, не из-за Локи и всех этих беспорядков, это ваши дела. И ты прав, я, когда в мастерской, не сильно интересуюсь миром. Просто на застрявшего в разломе асфальта Брока вчера падала туша читаури, а когда он попадает в смертельную опасность, мне подаётся сигнал. Я заинтересовался, что происходит. Твари эти механические любопытные, и ситуацию надо было прояснить, зачем это Локи чёрте-что устроил. Хэла о нём отзывалась, как о довольно перспективном, пока он не потерялся в недрах космоса. Она горевала.

Гостиная погрузилась в молчание.

— Удачно получилось, — наконец заключил Тони.

— Да, с детства всё время слышал, что мне сопутствует удача, куда бы я ни влипал. Но на окружающих она отражается по-разному, — Гарри рассмеялся. — Вам пока везёт.

— Значит, мне надо благодарить тебя, что я не в плену в Мидгарде и не доставлен в Асгард на суд Одина. Я признателен, — Локи серьёзно кивнул.

— Меня или Брока с читаури, неважно. Воля случая, воля судьбы, — Гарри пожал плечами, кажется, впервые искренне улыбаясь Локи. — Я был рад помочь.

— Удача против Таноса нам пригодится, как и новые союзники, — Тони был воодушевлён. 

— А мы займёмся наукой, пока есть время, — пробормотал Брюс, не отрываясь от какого-то нового графика данных на своём планшете.

— И Гидрой, — напомнил Стив.

— Куда уж без этого, — Тони потёр виски, которые начинали болеть, как только он представлял, сколько высокопоставленных людей замешаны во всё это дерьмо.

— Дедпул, поездка к Хэле, возвращение к вам, — Гарри обвёл гостиную взглядом, — настройка обещанных артефактов, а потом я временно пропаду в своих мастерских.

Тони хохотнул:

— Когда хочешь спасти мир поскорее, чтобы можно было вернуться к себе и в уединении поработать над новой идеей. Как я тебя понимаю!

— Это взаимно, — Гарри улыбнулся.


End file.
